


I'll Stop the World and Melt With You

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Melt With You [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Sometimes Sam Wilson can't believe how lucky he got. Even if it does mean sharing a bed with two human furnaces.





	I'll Stop the World and Melt With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibonekoen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/gifts).



> This is not beta'd as my beta is currently sick. <3 It will get edited I promise. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry for the song now stuck in your head.

Sam stopped in the doorway of the bedroom he shared with his partners and let out a soft sigh.

Bucky’s head was barely visible above the covers and even then it was a frizzy tangle of hair. Steve wasn’t much better, one hand white knuckling the covers and his cheek pressed against what Sam presumed was Bucky’s shoulder through the duvet.

Super soldier human furnaces they were but they couldn’t handle winter's worth a damn. He got it though, the two of them had spent enough time in the cold before the war, not to mention during and after.

After was something he hated to think about, because it made him want to find the nearest Hydra agent and carve out their damned entrails.

He stepped away from the door, padding down the hall to turn up the heat just a smidge. He returned to the bedroom a few minutes later, two large gift bags in hand. 

“Whassat?” Bucky grumbled, peeking at Sam. “Where ya been?”

Sam shook his head and glared playfully, lips pursed. “You keep givin’ me that attitude and you won’t find out what my mom sent you.” 

“You know he’ll just call her and tell her you wouldn’t give it to him,” Steve shifted away from Bucky and sat up, rubbing his hands over his face as he leaned against the headboard.

Sam sighed and nodded before he tossed the bags at each of them, stripped down to his boxer briefs and crawled up the middle of the bed. 

“You’re gonna get cold,” Steve pressed a kiss to his lips, his own a little dry.

“Nah, open your gifts,” Sam ordered reaching up to muss Bucky’s hair further. 

“Can’t believe you saw mom without us,” Bucky grumbled. He loved Sam’s mom only a little bit less than the man himself, after all Darlene Wilson hadn’t raised him.

Steve opened his present first, too curious for pointless bickering. “Oh,” he murmured softly, surprised as the large knit blanket fell in his lap. “It’s so soft,” he stroked it almost reverently. 

Bucky glanced his way before he hastily tore at the tape holding the bag closed. He tipped it, hand reaching for the heather grey blanket and then it happened.

James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes practically melted into a puddle right then and there. 

Sam couldn’t help but stare as Bucky knocked the bag off the bed and sank into the mattress, new blanket on top of him, pulled up over his shoulders so only his head could be seen.

“Have you ever seen him li- “ Sam stopped in his metaphorical tracks as he saw Steve in much the same position. “I’ll be damned, my mama is magic.”

He pushed himself down in the bed, yawning. “One of you better share, I swear to Heaven above.”

Bucky and Steve moved in unison, an arm over his waist from either side, blankets in hand.

And that was how Sam Wilson found himself in a puddle of contentment and warmth, surrounded by his two best guys.

Not that he would ever tell Bucky that. 


End file.
